Just a Little Romance
by FlowerPot21
Summary: This season promises a little romance...WC(And you thought Ch. 3 was hot...read Ch. 4)
1. The Office

Just a Little Romance

1. The Office

Catherine pushed a few strands of hair away from her flushed face. Warrick felt his heart skip a beat at her actions because it was simply beautiful and sexy. He starred at her profile wantonly; his desire to kiss her cheeks and neck was powerful.

He didn't know how they got themselves into this situation: they were locked in her office in an almost empty part of the lab, and she left her keys at home. It was hot and the silly office really was a cupboard.

Even still, they were taking their predicament in stride, avoiding talking to each other, for they knew that the conversation would turn to their embrace at the embankment, and making doodles on sticky notes. Distractions. Distractions that weren't really working for either of them.

Catherine could feel his sensuous gaze at her profile and then down to her breasts. She pretended not to notice for his sake, for he would surely go crazy then. She felt the desire pool between her legs for him. She was locked in her office with Warrick. The sexiest man she ever knew. What she wouldn't do to feel his arms wrapped around her again, and to feel his eyes taking in her more than ready lips.

Likewise, Warrick wished that Catherine had taken her feelings to the next level just as he did.

A pen rolled from Catherine's desk and onto the floor.

She leaned over to grab it, and it was then that she saw how not so well Warrick was handling their situation, and it wasn't like she was doing any better. Her tight jeans were causing her sensation and it was driving her wild. But still, she did not show any sign of it.

Again, she felt his gaze travel down to her breasts and she reacted more strongly. She began to sweat a little more, and she felt her nipples hardening under his scrutiny.

Warrick was stunned at the sight of Catherine's swelling breasts. She seemed more flustered and aroused, and he was at the same level as she.

All of a sudden, she sighed.

"Let's go ahead and do it," she said. "We both want to. And what else are we going to do with our time?"

With that, she pushed her chair back and stood up in front of him.

"Catherine…"

"If you say another word about this, you won't be getting anything," she said as she began to unbutton her low cut shirt.

He could only watch in awe as she let the shirt fall gently from her shoulders to the floor. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Warrick stood up and pulled her into a deep, sensual kiss. Catherine felt every part of her being become electrified, and she moaned.

They pulled away for a second so that Warrick could get his shirt off and their lips met again. His hands caressed her back and waist as he pushed her onto the desk. He kissed her neck and shoulders before reaching under her to unfasten her lace bra. He had it off in a flash and he threw it somewhere across the office. He took in the sight of her bare breasts before thoroughly licking both of her nipples, causing her to arch into him and exhale a breath sharply.

They had to remain as quiet as possible because there were still people at work who could just happen by.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down slowly, along with her underwear, and once her had those off and her shoes and socks, he was completely naked in front of him.

"You are so sexy," he whispered. "And beautiful."

With that, he kissed her passionately before kissing all the way down to her center. She was so aroused that her thighs were damp in between. She opened her legs wider for him as she felt his tongue work magic on her already sensitive center.

"Yes Warrick," she moaned quietly, yet hotly. "Right there."

Warrick couldn't believe he was making love to Catherine at work. The thought of it both scared and aroused him, making his jeans very uncomfortable at the moment.

He felt her beginning to climax, and he savored her taste and smell as he licked her clitoris one more time, causing her to shudder and spasm around him, begging him to stop.

"Warrick please," she whimpered. "I'm so sensitive."

He came back up and kissed her deeply, letting their tongues roll languorously within their mouths.

After her climax subsided, she hopped off the desk and pushed him gently back down into the chair and kneeled in front of him. She smiled as she took down her now longer hair and mussed it a little bit; this action aroused him even more than her being naked in front of him.

Before beginning to take off his pants, she rested her hands on his large, firm erection, thinking of what her body would have to contend with. She could feel her center oozing again at feeling just how much he wanted her.

She undid his belt and jeans and pulled them long with his strained boxers down to reveal his erection. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him.

He seemed to be a bit embarrassed and she only smiled.

"Warrick," she purred. "I always dreamed that you'd be…endowed… but damn my dreams didn't do you any justice."

He slightly chuckled.

"If only you knew what I dreamt about you girl," he said huskily. "You'd go crazy."

"Oh, but I think I just got a pretty good idea," she purred.

With that, she lowered her head and her mouth engulfed his large erection. He gripped the arm rests of the chair as she bobbed slowly, applying light suction, making him insane. She came all the way up and licked the tip before taking him in again.

"Mm," she groaned quietly. "Mmph."

Her moans aroused him even more.

"Catherine," he groaned, gripping the rests harder.

She began to bob her head faster, and Warrick tried as hard as he could not to tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her in place. He was losing the battle as she swirled her tongue over him.

First he put his hands on her shoulders then he finally had his hands in her hair, holding her in place.

"Mm," she whimpered in surprised. "Hmm…"

She wrapped her hands at the base of his erection and even with his hands in her hair, she managed to bob quickly, causing him to push her head lower on him. She was sucking harder and driving him wild.

"Oh yeah," he moaned.

Catherine took his hands off of her head and placed them back on the arm rests and held them there as she pleasured him.

"Mm," she growled as she bobbed sloppily. "Mmhm…"

"God Catherine," he grunted.

"Mm," she whimpered again. "Umm…"

Finally, he exploded into her mouth and she took all that he gave her, sucking and licking sloppily.

"Mm," she groaned as she allowed her mouth to be filled.

She released him, and she gulped down what he gave her and smiled.

She stood up and leaned down to kiss him. They could taste themselves on each other and nothing was more arousing than that. The mild sweetness of each other only made their first sexual encounter that much more intimate.

Catherine assisted Warrick in getting the rest of his clothing all the way off before he pulled her into another sensual kiss as she got onto his lap in the chair.

"Ready?" He asked, still reeling from his climax.

Catherine nodded with a smile and allowed him to pull her down onto him. She closed her eyes at the sensation of being completely filled by him. She slumped a little on him and buried her face in his neck as he embraced her fully caressing her back and sides then he cupped her butt. With that, she straightened on him again and smiled as she rocked her hips slowly.

Warrick kissed her tenderly as he guided her hips in the direction he wanted. She rolled her hips in time with his, making the moment perfect. He had never met a woman as expert in her lovemaking as Catherine.

It didn't take long before the pace quickened and Catherine was slamming herself on him.

"Warrick…yes," she whispered incoherently. "You feel…making…oh God…"

He could not make out what she was saying, and he couldn't even form a decent sentence as he pulled her down harder against him in tandem with her. He saw her breasts bouncing with her wild movements through the haze of pleasure that had formed in her office.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

"I…you…coming," she whispered frantically. "Faster…harder…please."

With that, Warrick made sure that he had a firm hold on her before he stood up, surprising her, and put her atop her desk and laid her down. He kissed her long and deep before slamming himself in and out of her willing body, making her gasp and whisper completely jumbled words and cries.

"I…umam…there…" she whimpered as she felt her body slide upwards and downwards from each of his forceful thrusts.

She pushed various objects off her desk as she grasped the edges behind her head, giving her leverage to push herself against Warrick. At this point, they were sweaty and panting, trying to hold back screams and shouts of enjoyment.

"Ooh, Warrick," she whispered throatily. "Right there."

He pulled her torso to his and lifted her from the desk. They kept eye contact as he grinded her body against his as they kissed passionately.

"I'm coming," she whispered hotly. "Make me come…hard."

Warrick tightened his hold on her butt and pulled her against him harshly. She moaned successively harder with the last few quick pulls until she finally screamed her climax.

"Ah, ah, AH!" she screamed. "Yes!"

Her muscles clenched him hard and she spilled her fluids all over him.

"Catherine!" Warrick grunted as he released himself inside of her.

He lowered her back onto the desk and gripped her thighs. His eyes were closed tightly and he buried his sweaty face in her neck. He tightened his grip on her thighs as he slammed into her three more good times, grunting with each one before completely going over the edge. He completely collapsed onto her body and groaned in satisfaction into her neck.

She let out a shuddering sigh in return.

They looked into each other's glazed and dilated eyes, in awe of what had just occurred.

"Are you okay?" He whispered just inches from her lips.

She smiled.

"I'm just fine," she said. "I feel completely lucid. That was incredible. You?"

"Oh I'm definitely okay," he said.

They kissed sweetly as they let their bodies relax and come back to earth. Warrick began to move away from her but she tightened her legs around him.

"You feel so good," she whispered. "Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes."

They stayed in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity before they separated. Catherine was slightly wobbly on her feet because of euphoria.

"Hey," he chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "You wore me out."

He smiled and smoothed down her very tussled hair.

They redressed quickly and then Catherine unevenly walked over to Warrick and collapsed in his lap, tired, dizzy with pleasure, and sated.

He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then, they heard the office door unlock.


	2. Lindsay

Just a Little Romance

2. Lindsay

Warrick and Catherine stumbled through her house alternating between laughing and kissing.

When the office door opened, they hoped that it wasn't Grissom because he had the other set of keys and him seeing the two of them together would not sit well with him. Catherine had been sitting on Warrick's lap and they were in the middle of cuddling after just having hot, steamy intercourse on her desk. No, Grissom would not go for that at all.

When a custodian came busting through with a large cart for cleaning supplies, Warrick began to laugh a bit and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. The custodian furrowed his eyebrows at them and grinned.

"I won't tell," he said.

It was then that they smiled decided to go to her place, feeling giddy and aroused again.

So now, she was pressed up against her door caught in a sensual kiss with the man that she had desired for years now. Warrick fondled her breasts underneath her shirt and pulled her closer to him. In the rational part of her mind, she was thinking that she had to go see Lindsay off to school in a few hours. She and Warrick had plenty of time.

She granted him access to her neck as she felt herself being lifted up. She groaned when he nipped at her neck and shoulder. Their lips found each other again and they kissed deeply.

"Bed now," she whispered to him.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked as he unbuttoned her shirt quickly and dropped it where they stood.

"At the end of that hallway," she said against his lips.

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Once there, he gently rested her onto the bed and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him deeper. She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh and it was making her shudder with anticipation all over again. She felt his hands reaching under her to unclasp her bra and she obliged him by arching her back a little. He pulled away a bit to get rid of her bra and toss it somewhere in the room.

Warrick kissed down to her breasts and lavished them as he did just a few hours before, making her moan.

Catherine pulled him back up to her and kissed him, all the while he was taking off his shirt. Catherine assisted him, and she pulled away and pushed his shirt over his head and, like he did with her bra, she tossed it rather violently across the room.

"You are so amazing," she whispered as she ran her hands over his smooth, sinewy muscles. "And irresistible."

Warrick grinned and twisted a lock of her hair in his fingers lightly.

"Likewise to you girl," he whispered as he kissed her again.

They broke away only for a moment to remove their jeans and under wear and tossing them onto the floor with their other articles of clothing.

Catherine rolled on top of Warrick and kissed him passionately.

He put his hands on her hips and guided her down on him. She moaned into his mouth as she was being completely filled by him. She closed her eyes to the sensation and kissed him even more deeper and affectionately than before.

His hands tangled in her hair as he sat up and gently pushed her to the other end of the bed so that he was on top. They kissed sweetly once more before breaking away and Warrick began to move inside of her. In response to his slow movements, Catherine wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"Yes," she moaned. "Just like that. You feel so good."

It wasn't long before the pace quickened and the only sounds that could be heard were Catherine's moans and screams of passion and their hips slamming together in unison.

"Oh Warrick!" She screamed. "Yes! Don't stop!"

"God Catherine," Warrick grunted into her neck as he rammed into her repeatedly with increasing force. "Catherine."

The way he said her name always sent shivers up her spine, whether he called her name at work or otherwise. But hearing him chant her name like a mantra over and over again in heated passion sent waves of arousal and passion through her body.

"I'm so close," she whimpered into his neck as she braced herself for more wild thrusts from Warrick.

He gripped her hips harder and he pulled her against him, meeting her hips thrust for thrust so hard, that she began to feel burning between her legs and a place within her being reached that had never been reached before and it drove her crazy with pleasure.

"Right there, right there!" She cried out. "Yes! Don't stop!"

"Catherine…" he whispered. "You're so wet and tight…Catherine."

"Warrick…" She panted. "Please…I'm so-"

She interrupted herself with her own loud scream as she began to spasm and shudder under him.

He plunged into her one final time so hard she felt herself almost off the edge of the bed and to where he swore he hurt her because she gasped and arched away from him as he released himself inside of her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked through the haze of pleasure.

She caressed his cheek, damp with a bit of perspiration and kissed him softly.

"No," she whispered with a shuddering voice. "You were wonderful. You found my G-spot. Thank you."

He pressed his forehead against hers and grinned. Catherine smiled, her insides feeling warm and velvety from both his seed and him still inside of her.

Without separating, he collapsed to the side of her, and his hand was on her bottom, pulling her closer to him.

Now facing each other, they looked into each other's eyes and marveled at the new level of their relationship. Catherine leaned in and gave him a soft, lingering kiss before speaking.

"You've been so good to me," she whispered. "Not just in the last seven or so hours, but over the years."

"Cath, this won't be some kind of 'friends with benefits' thing," he said, caressing her lower back. "This is the real thing here. I'm willing to make it work if you are."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I am," she said.

They kissed each other passionately, their kiss full of promise.

After a few more minutes of staring at each other with helpless puppy dog eyes, they separated and Catherine got up and headed to her bathroom. Warrick couldn't help but stare at her backside as she walked around her spacious bathroom grabbing this or that before turning on the water for a shower.

She turned and sauntered back onto the bed and kissed him.

"Do you feel like a shower?" She asked against his lips.

"Hell yeah," he said in between kisses.

They took a warm, refreshing shower together, taking the time to memorize each other's body.

When they were finished, they dried off and Catherine handed Warrick a pair of Eddie's old boxers and some sweat pants and she put on a night shirt. She had three hours to catch some sleep before she had to go see Lindsay.

Catherine was faint and rather wobbly on her feet again, this time from lucidity and being flushed.

She collapsed onto the bed and immediately she felt herself dozing. Warrick climbed in next to her and kissed her forehead.

She told him what time to set the alarm for and he reached over her and set it before sliding an arm around her waist and drawing her gently nearer to him.

He sighed into her hair as they got comfortable and it wasn't long before they both fell into a deep sleep.

OOO

Catherine and Warrick left her house at the same time, knowing that Lindsay wasn't prepared to hear about their new relationship. She would get even more upset at her mother and even more rebellious if she saw Warrick in her house.

"It's best for now," Catherine said. "For damage control."

"I know," he said. He kissed her before opening the door for her. "This whole thing is gonna take some time. I'm willing to wait 'cause it's you."

She smiled and kissed him before heading out.

Now she was driving to her sister's reeling from her previous romps with Warrick and getting nervous about seeing her daughter.

After breaking up with Chris, Catherine made an attempt to spend time with her daughter, but Lindsay would have none of it; she shunned her at school when Catherine picked her up, she would talk back, whine, and spend all of her time with other friends. Catherine was losing her daughter to the world by the hour, and she didn't know how to mend that relationship.

Now she had started something new with Warrick, her best friend. Now they had entered the physical part of their relationship, and that took time and energy. _A lot of energy_. She knew that this kind of thing happens all the time with friends becoming lovers. They focus all of their energy and free time with that person, no real commitment in mind, and then, it all fizzles out.

She was afraid of exactly that. Her fire was burning brightly for Warrick, and she hoped that it wouldn't fade away. She didn't know if she would be able to look at him the same way ever again if what they had started went sour.

Her body craved his now, and he fit perfectly with her and in her. She wanted much more of that. More of him. More about him. She knew him but she didn't know him like she felt she was supposed to.

She sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her sister's.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to the screen door and peeked inside. She saw Lindsay in the kitchen putting her dishes in the sink.

When the little girl spotted her mother, she scowled and turned away.

"Auntie, mom's here," she yelled as she gathered her things.

Catherine's heart fell to the ground. Where had she gone wrong with raising her child?

She knew Lindsay's frustrations stemmed from the death of her father. Even Catherine was still trying to grapple with the fact that Eddie was gone out of her life for good. In many ways, she still loved him which made her feel guilty because she loved Warrick too.

Catherine cocked her head to one side and furrowed her eyebrows.

I love Warrick? She asked herself. _It's too soon…I can't love him. No, this is all just physical. I can learn to love him._

She shook her head of the thoughts and entered her sister's home.

"Hey Sherri," Catherine greeted her sister.

"Hey sis," Sherri said a little flustered.

"What's the problem?" Catherine asked.

Sherri looked around for a second and sighed.

"Catherine, I think it's time that you look for someone else to watch Lindsay," she started. "I know how much you don't like nannies anymore, but Lindsay has just become unbearable. Her attitude has been rotten lately and she's starting to hurt her cousin."

Catherine sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sherri," she sighed. "I just don't know what to do with Lindsay anymore. I feel like I've failed her in some way. I feel like there's something I'm not giving her."

Sherri hugged her sister.

"Cath, I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. About Lindsay, about Eddie, about Chris even…but you and Lindsay need to sort things out. You have to talk to her."

Catherine nodded solemnly.

Lindsay was standing at the door ready to go.

Catherine led her out to her vehicle.

The drive to Lindsay's school was quiet, but when Catherine pulled in a few minutes early, she decided to at least try and break the ice.

"Okay chick," Catherine started. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said indignantly. "Besides, it's not like you stay around long enough anyway."

Catherine felt her own daughter's verbal stabs.

"Linds, I know that you're having a hard time, but I need you to talk to me," Catherine said nearly in tears. "What's bothering you deep down inside? Is it daddy?"

Lindsay looked away.

"I miss him," she said in a small voice.

"I miss him too baby," Catherine said. "But, we have to find a way to cope without him sweetie. I know that you're mad at me and probably at daddy too, but we can work this out. I promise."

Lindsay sighed.

"Whatever mom," she said indifferently, suddenly apathetic.

Catherine leaned her head against the steering wheel and sighed in frustration.

OOO

If Catherine had known how hellish the next shift would be, she would stayed home and cradle her daughter as if the world was ending.

She had always dreaded that kind of urgent phone call about Lindsay; Lindsay was her life, and if anything ever happened to her baby girl, she would have nothing left to live for anymore.

So when she got a call from the police station about Lindsay during a missing person's case, she was terrified.

But even before the call she had a strange pang in her womb; the kind of pang that reverberated throughout her empty womb that told her that something just wasn't right.

She could feel Warrick's eyes looking at her with concern as she asked "What about Lindsay?".

Catherine hitched a ride with Nick to the lab, and she swore that Nick drove faster than what the limit was because both of them got back to the lab in record time, and she hopped out, anxious about her daughter.

When she found out that Lindsay was hitchhiking out to Freemont street, her anger boiled.

"Who or what was on Freemont street that you had to hitchhike to get to?" Catherine asked, trying to keep her anger under control.

Lindsay only rolled her eyes defiantly.

"Mouthing off to teachers, slipping grades, and now hitchhiking?" Catherine continued. "What is next Lindsay?"

"Stripping," the little girl said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Catherine asked, now completely angry at her child. She felt like grabbing Lindsay and whipping her butt. But she was in the department, and she knew Lindsay had deeper issues than behavioral, so she restrained herself. Again.

"Okay, no phone, no TV, no friends," Catherine listed.

"For how long?" Lindsay asked.

"A month," Catherine growled.

This is way too much conversation, she though. _Why can't I just be a good mother?_

"Whatever," the girl said.

"Hey, you wanna make it two?" Catherine asked.

"Dad always said you were a drama queen," Lindsay chided.

"That's because he was high all the time," Catherine said, so angry that her voice began to quiver.

"I'd take dad high over you any day!" Lindsay shouted.

Catherine winced at her daughter's words.

Catherine couldn't bring herself to look at her daughter because she knew that she'd see Eddie's face in her. She only faintly heard something about Lindsay's grandmother picking her up before Lindsay left the room.

Catherine wanted to cry and scream and throw as many objects that were within reach to vent, but it wasn't the right time or place. She had to keep herself together.

The ache in her womb grew more intense as she thought about her troubled daughter.

OOO

Catherine saw Grissom sitting outside the morgue looking flustered and tired as ever.

Neither of them had slept, and Catherine had shied away from Warrick's touch when they stepped out on a break.

Catherine explained her situation with Lindsay.

"She's just so angry," she said.

Grissom explained that sometimes, kids needed to be scared in order to be prepared for life. It was so right, but Catherine didn't know if she wanted to do that.


	3. Down Time

Just a Little Romance

3. Down Time

Catherine saw her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth agape, and her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Then her eyes traveled to Warrick's face. His eyes were closed tightly, his eyebrows furrowed as well, and his lips moving, making words that she could barely hear at the moment because her heart was beating loudly within her.

She was sure that he was grunting some pretty nasty and indecent things to her, considering the level of pleasure they were both receiving from their position: him behind her thrusting hard and fast and her on all fours pushing herself back against him. She can't remember which of them suggested this position.

"Catherine," he grunted as he gripped her breast with one had and kept the other on her hip.

She whimpered as she felt the tingle of arousal course through her as he rolled her taut nipple in his fingers.

This was not like him. The last two times they had been together, she initiated. When she came home, however, he took her with such ferocity that it scared her. This carnal, primal part of him had obviously been subdued for a long time. He made love to her passionately and violently; the two blending together like the primary colors.

"Oh," she grunted. "Yes."

"Tell me how you want it," he whispered gruffly.

"Hard," she grunted. "Damn hard Warrick."

He reached up her back and took the butterfly clip out of her hair and let it fall to the bed. Her hair fell down her back and she felt a light tug at her nape as his fingers tangled into it. He had fulfilled her request and all that was heard were her muffled groans and grunts as she gripped the tangled sheets in her fists and sunk her teeth into the mound of comforter before her. She heard his voice and the wet slapping at their joining. All of it was extremely arousing.

"God, Catherine," he grunted as he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against him harder, making her grunt into the sheets with each deep thrust. "Catherine…"

Hearing her name sounded again caused her to go over the edge. She screamed and growled into the sheets, her teeth still biting them as she climaxed. Warrick moaned her name several times as he emptied himself inside of her.

She collapsed onto the bed, panting with exertion and shuddering. Warrick collapsed his weight on her and kissed her at the nape of her neck, nibbling and sucking on sensitive areas.

"Warrick," she panted as she gave in to the pleasure of his soft kisses.

They separated and Catherine rolled onto her back and parted her legs to allow him entrance to her body again. He slipped inside of her easily, and then he kissed her swollen crimson lips. Seeing Catherine after making love to her excited him, and she could feel his arousal growing within her. Her hair fell perfectly around her face, damp with sweat, her eyes were a darkened lustful blue that melted his heart, her lips swelled to a sumptuous plumpness that he couldn't resist, and a perfect, proportionate bosom.

Warrick brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Damn beautiful."

Catherine smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked. "Honestly? Even though I'm a bit older?"

He nodded as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

When they linked their hands together without having to request it, they found it quite eerie, yet intimate and deeper.

They made love again slowly, her hips lifting up to meet his. They both climaxed at the same time and then they separated again, exhausted from the exertion of rough sex, and the overwhelming intensity of a feeling that they both felt but didn't want to admit really making love the second time.

Catherine let Warrick fondle her breasts gently, something that she found rather relaxing; she didn't know why, it just was. Once she was completely sated from making love, the way he touched her breasts, squeezed them, and massaged her nipples didn't arouse her. It was in reverence mostly, she knew, and even though she wasn't thinking it, it seemed rather profane and insulting to their entire relationship to be aroused at such affectionate explorations.

"Warrick…" she began, wanting to tell him something that was years in the making.

"Yeah?" He answered.

She waited a few seconds, then she shook her head.

"Nothing Rick," she sighed, albeit pleasurably, turning her head to the side to allow him access to her neck. "Nothing at all babe."

OOO

The house was completely quiet, except for Catherine's loud screams of pleasure and her head board knocking against the wall from hers and Warrick's love making sessions throughout the two days she had off.

Lindsay was staying with her grandmother for a while, giving her the space and stability Catherine admitted that her twelve year old needed. Lindsay's absence also gave her a chance to try and figure out what she really wanted in her life. She already decided that she couldn't live without Lindsay. Sometimes, she almost couldn't function without her daughter.

Now Warrick had come into the picture. She knew that their torrid and sexually explicit affair would not be enough soon. Knowing Warrick, he would probably start asking her about a much deeper relationship. Maybe even marriage.

Just the thought of the word made her weary on her feet, and she had to sit down on the bed.

Warrick was in the shower.

She had time to think while she was waiting. She could see the silhouette of his incredibly sculpted naked body through her frosted glass shower door. The man was pure sex appeal and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Of course, she was sure that all the other women he slept with felt the same way too.

A tinge of jealousy rose within her, but she realized that Warrick was probably feeling the same thing about her past lovers.

She smiled thinking, _At least I'm the one that's making him go cross-eyed_.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Time was not on her side. She was two years older than Warrick. Not that that was going to be a problem. He was a mature man and he knew his responsibilities. Of course, he did play the occasional video game or two but she figured that was just a testosterone thing.

She laid down on her messy bed and sighed. For the last two days, they stayed in her bedroom, only venturing out to get a bottle of wine, the pizza when it came, and a rather enticing pair of lace thongs that had been sitting in her dryer for a week, the purpose for that unmentionable. Overall, she never thought she could be so carnal and insatiable.

It wasn't long before she was fantasizing and caressing herself.

Warrick stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair. He focused his attention on the woman in the bed slowly arousing herself. He smiled and walked over to her, surprising her.

"Getting started without me?" He asked.

She glared at him.

"Well if someone didn't take forever in the shower, I wouldn't have to find ways to entertain myself," she snapped.

"So feisty," he chuckled. "The shower's free."

She grinned and leaned up and kissed him. Even though he had showered, he still smelled like sex and arousal, and she began to wonder if he really showered or not.

Catherine took her shower then she put on a night shirt that wasn't long enough. Warrick knew that she was getting tired though, so he tried to keep himself under control. He watched her as she brushed out her wet hair. The smell of her shampoo filled the bedroom, bringing a refreshing scent to it, running out the musty smell from making love all day and making the humidity nonexistent.

She then came over to him and kissed him lightly.

"I need you to get up," she said between kisses.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can strip the bed," she said, pulling away from him.

"Catherine, it's late," he said.

"You wanna sleep on these?" She asked challengingly. "You wanna sleep on two days' worth of sex?"

"At least it's our stuff and no one else's," he quipped.

Catherine frowned at him and growled.

"Typical horny male response," she chided. "But that's fine. If you want to sleep on wet spots that's fine with me."

Warrick thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah let's get these off," he said.

"That's what I thought," she said victoriously.


	4. More Down Time

Just a Little Romance

4. More Downtime

Catherine found that she couldn't even go a week without being with Warrick.

Their steamy affair had come to a temporary grinding halt when they ended up working on a busy case. Catherine had worked two doubles, and Warrick a triple.

Her body was craving his attention, and they had to practice a great amount of restraint when alone either at a crime scene or in the labs. He did manage to whisper how much he wanted her now and then quietly so that no one would hear.

The changes in their relationship pretty much went unnoticed because they acted in a professional manner around Grissom and the rest of their colleagues. Any subtleties would immediately be called out, so they avoided long glances and hand holding while on break, adding on to the sexual tension that had began to build itself up again after two wonderful days of fulfilling lovemaking.

Warrick counted down the moments until shift would be over. There was no need for Catherine to physically tantalize him; just her body was enough temptation to touch her and take her right then at work. But he knew better, and they both could lose their jobs over that.

Having an in-house relationship with your coworkers was frowned upon big time and it was a risk. A risk that for Catherine, he was willing to take. If he waited any longer, he would lose her.

"Hey Rick," she said with a smile. "It's the end of shift babe. Ready?"

"Yeah," he said, filing away the last few folders.

"I'll be out in the parking lot," she said, her eyes glistening.

Warrick grinned at her.

He retrieved some items from his locker before heading out to her in the parking lot. She smiled as they automatically linked hands and walked to his car. They had decided that they'd stay at his place for a bit this time around.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Hungry and horny," she said. "More horny than hungry, but I can wait."

He kissed her cheek as he opened the door for her.

They held hands in the car as he drove to a fast food place. They decided on In and Out Burger.

"I finally found a woman who knows how to enjoy a decent hamburger," Warrick commented.

She smiled.

"I'm being a bit of a pig," she said. "But I haven't eaten all day. Besides, In and Out Burger is the best."

She had ordered a Chili Cheese Deluxe with curly fries and they shared a soda.

When they were finished, they threw their trash away and headed back to their car which was parked up the street. It was a nice little walk; they talked, kissed and snuggled to each other until they got to the car.

The ride to his home was in comfortable silence because there were other distractions like Catherine reaching her hand further and further up his thigh and shifting in her seat in provocative ways that aroused him. She wore a sexy smile and she licked her lips.

"Catherine, we do have to get home in one piece," Warrick said, trying to stay under control, but failing miserably. "Cath-"

He shifted in his seat and gripped the steering wheel harder in response to her hand making contact with his now obvious erection. He couldn't help it; he was with the most beautiful and sensual woman in the world. His train of thought was broken off when she grazed his erection again.

"Warrick," she purred as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Catherine," he muttered. "We can't do this now."

When he stopped for an oncoming train, she laughed.

"I guess we can," she said as she leaned over and began to undo his pants.

__

What am I going to do with this woman? He asked himself.

"I hope this is a long…" he paused when she took him into her mouth. "Train."

"Mmhm," she murmured, the vibration turning Warrick on even more. "Mm."

He sank into his seat a bit and placed his hands on her back. He saw her purple thong peeking out of her pants and he slid one hand down and tugged on her teasing panties a bit, making her moan with pleasure.

"Mm," she giggled in a high pitched voice. "Mmph."

She bobbed her head faster and she herself became more aroused from him tugging at her thong. It pulled against just the right spot and now she really couldn't wait to get home. The vibration from the train affected her through the vibrating console that stimulated her already swollen breasts. Now her nipples were becoming hard and sensitive.

Somewhere in her unconscious, she heard that the train had gone by, and she released Warrick.

"What-Hey, we weren't done," he protested.

"The train went by babe," Catherine said as she fixed his pants for him. "Hurry up and get us to your place. I'm so ready to jump your bones right now."

Warrick drove at a speed that was illegal and he got her home in record time.

They both hopped out of the car quickly and rushed up to his door step.

They burst through the door kissing and embracing each other heatedly. Catherine immediately took off her blouse and abandoned it at the foyer. Warrick cupped both of her breasts in his hands and kissed her deeper before moving to her neck, finding the spot that turned her on the most right away.

"Right there," she groaned in pleasure. "Yes, mm."

Her hands began to unbutton his shirt quickly and she had it off in a flash and she threw it across the living room somewhere. She kissed his broad shoulders as he began to leave love bites on her neck. Her hands roamed over his taut muscles and she felt her whole body respond to his smooth skin.

She kissed him before leading him over to the couch and sitting him down. She had a naughty glint in her eyes that he smirked at. She began to take off the rest of her clothing slowly in front of him, knowing that it would turn him on even more. She had discovered that he liked for her to take her clothing off one article at a time. She thought it was quite sexy of him and every part of her body was stimulated just from him staring at her hungrily and lustfully.

Once she got off all of her clothes, she got on top of him and kissed him passionately. Warrick squeezed Catherine's breasts and kissed her deeper with each stimulating squeeze. Catherine whimpered and she grinded against him.

"Catherine," he sighed against her lips.

She assisted him in getting his jeans off. Catherine marveled at his erection. She couldn't believe how much he wanted her.

She sank on to him easily and immediately began to roll her hips on him. She moaned in ecstasy and kissed him deeply. She put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him more fervently as she grinded on him.

"God Warrick," she moaned. "Right there."

He put his hands on her hips and pulled them in the direction he wanted her to go. She put her hands on his shoulders for more leverage as she quickened their pace by slamming herself on him. She threw her head back and groaned and moaned at the pleasure she was receiving.

It wasn't long before Catherine was riding him wildly, growling at the sensations and muttering jumbled words and sentences which Warrick could barely understand, his mind fogged with lust and pleasure. He tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her lips to his for a deep, sensual kiss.

"Hmm," she moaned as she kissed him deeper, her tongue battling with his. "Mm."

As they kissed, Catherine got off of him and smiled in mischief into another kiss.

"Um," she began. "I think I should finish what I started in the car."

With that, she kneeled down and took him into her mouth.

"Mm," she moaned. "Mm."

She ran her hands up his well muscled abdomen as she licked him to the tip before taking him back in her mouth.

"Catherine," he moaned.

"Mm," she muttered as she bobbed her head faster. "Mmhm."

When he came in her mouth, she took what he gave her and released him.

She kissed him softly as she swallowed all that she had in her mouth before pushing her tongue in his mouth for a deeper kiss.

Warrick and Catherine made love on the couch, the coffee table, and the kitchen table in various positions before finally ending up in his bedroom.

They lay in bed next to each other staring at the ceiling, in awe of all the things they had done in the last few hours.

"That was absolutely amazing," Catherine said as she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

He turned to her and gently pushed her onto her back, settling between her legs. They smile at each other before kissing softly. Catherine smiled into more kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

O-O-O

After a short nap, Warrick and Catherine were at it again.

Catherine's screams and grunts were muffled by her face buried in the comforter. The pleasure was overwhelming at first, but once she got used to the feeling again, she was feeling so much pleasure.

They were both on their knees on the floor but Catherine was bent over the side of the bed and Warrick was behind her thrusting wildly into her very still form. She arched her back when she felt the familiar tug at her nape, which was a bit harder this time around.

They had chosen the route of rough sex and they were driving each other mad with pleasure and arousal.

Her nipples were scratching along the fabric of the comforter which fueled her pleasure and her passion. In the haze of lust and wantonness, she loved this man more than anything. She loved every part of him. Knowing this made her heart beat faster and faster and her lust circulated straight to her loins.

Warrick felt the same about her. He loved Catherine. Ever since the first day he met her he fell in love with her. He couldn't believe how sudden his realization came and it only added to his desire for the woman who was surrendering her body to him. She had let him have complete control and he plunged into her depths harder.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Right there. Don't stop."

"God, Catherine," he grunted.

She grabbed tufts of the sheets into her hands as they balled into tight fists as Warrick pounded into her relentlessly.

"Warrick," she moaned. "Fuck me."

With that, she felt his hand reach her center and she covered his hand with her own as he began to rub her bundle of nerves with his fingers harshly. This action sent Catherine into a whirlwind of pleasure and she felt her orgasm building.

"You feel so damn good," he grunted.

The last few thrusts brought them to a powerful orgasm and Warrick pulled Catherine up so that her back was pressed against his chest. He tangled his fingers in her hair and swallowed her screams of pleasure with a deep, sensual kiss. His arm wrapped around her bosom possessively and Catherine had her arms around his neck as they melted into each other, a beautiful contrast in the bright sunlight.

They broke their hot kiss and Catherine closed her eyes in pleasure as Warrick kissed her neck.

He thrust into her one last time causing her to groan into another deep kiss.

"I love you," Catherine panted against his lips.

"I love you," Warrick whispered before kissing her again.

They separated and Warrick turned Catherine around to face him and sat her on the edge of his bed. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Warrick pushed a strand of her tussled hair away from her damp face. Catherine looked beautiful and sensual after making love. Her chest was glistening with sweat, and her cheeks were rosy red. She was perfect.

He kissed her smooth, flat abdomen down to her thighs before pushing them open. She began to breathe harder as he kissed the inside of her damp thighs and caressed her legs sensually. She closed her eyes and opened her legs wider, trying to give him a hint. Still, he teased her, and she was getting annoyed.

Just as she was about to say something, a sharp jolt of pleasure ran through her body when his tongue made contact with her sensitive center and she gasped. Her toes curled and she arched into him.

He ravaged her center, and as a result, Catherine had two orgasms.

The pair got back into bed and Catherine mounted Warrick, turned on even more than earlier.

If asked by a person privy to their affair, the couple would certainly admit that they were horny as hell. They were making up for seven years of lost time. Of course, they didn't have it as badly as Grissom and Sara did, but they were close, and neither of them was ever counting on the other to be as passionate and carnal as they were.

Catherine slammed herself on and off of Warrick fervently and her movements rocked the headboard. He caressed her thighs and hips, arousing her even more. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders as she felt her climax quickly building.

She was moaning and panting and her cheeks were crimson from the exertion. Warrick closed his eyes tightly as he felt her inner muscles tighten on him. He thrust upward deep into her, causing her to groan incomprehensibly. The friction at their joining was growing hotter by the second, and their bodies were slick with sweat. Catherine's hair became matted to her neck and forehead as she rocked her hips.

"Oh…yes…uhumm," she moaned. "Oh, Warrick."

"Catherine," Warrick panted. "Oh God Catherine."

Their orgasm took their bodies, and Warrick came deep inside of her. Catherine could feel his warm seed spraying her insides and she clenched her muscles around him again. She sighed and leaned in to kiss him as they separated.

Catherine collapsed beside him, breathing hard and fast, feeling lucid, wet, and warm.

"I've never had this much sex in one day," Catherine admitted. "That was…erotic."

Warrick grinned.

"So we've upgraded from incredible to amazing, to erotic?" Warrick asked thoughtfully. "That's not bad after last weekend and today."

Catherine giggled. Warrick loved her laugh. She looked beautiful and timeless when she laughed.

"Wow," she marveled. "I'm over forty and I've still got it."

"Yeah you do babe," Warrick said, leaning over her. "You are the hottest, sexiest, and most libidinous over-forty-year-old I've ever known."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How many have you known before?" She asked.

"Just you girl," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

O-O-O

Catherine stayed conscious of the time because she had to go home and greet Lindsay home from school and cook dinner.

She had forgotten how exciting, sweet, and arousing making out was. She hadn't done that in a long time. Warrick and Catherine regressively pulled the covers over their heads and began to make out like teenagers. As if people would notice.

Catherine moaned into another kiss before pulling away to let him kiss her neck.

"I have to get ready to go," she panted.

They kissed one last time before Catherine emerged from under the covers in all of her naked glory.

She was delightfully sore, and she walked rather awkwardly into his bathroom and started the water for a shower. She gathered all of her strewn clothing from the living room and brought them into the bedroom and placed them neatly on the messed up bed. She crawled to Warrick on the bed and licked his lips before pushing it into his mouth for a deep, openmouthed kiss. She smiled and went into the bathroom.

Warrick got up and put on a pair of boxers before going out to the living room to look for his own clothing. When he found his jeans, he pulled those on too, and then gathered up the rest of his clothing. He noticed something that was lacey and purple sticking out from under the couch.

O-O-O

When Catherine emerged from the shower, she looked fresh and sated. She was incredibly sexy with just a bath towel on. He got up off of the bed and came over to her. She smiled brightly as he turned her around and pressed her against the wall with and deep kiss. She gave in and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

When she felt his erection through his jeans, she pulled away from their kiss.

"Oh no you don't," she warned. "Rick, I have to go and I'm a little sore."

"Sorry," he said.

Her legs dropped from his waist to the floor again and she went into the bedroom to get dressed.

She pulled on her pair of thongs that left little to his imagination, and then, she seemed to be in search of something.

"Looking for this?" Warrick asked, dangling her purple lace bra in front of her.

Catherine turned to him with a sexy grin as she put her bra on.

When she was dressed and ready to go, the couple shared one final deep kiss.

"I love you," Catherine whispered.

"I love you," Warrick said back.

"Call me later?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said.

They kissed goodbye and Catherine hurried home to receive her daughter.


End file.
